Fire Emblem Heroes
by Moongodess27
Summary: My playthourgh of FE:Heroes. As such, my character is Lauria, a highschool student who got warped to the world of Zenith
1. Prologue-Getting there

_**Note-** **This is based off my play-through of FE-Heroes and how mu character, Lauria, deals. Yes, Kiran is supposedly male, but the chibi spirit tells me female. Please leave a review if you can**_

"This blows. What am I supposed to do for this?" A 15 year old girl sat on her bed, talking to the workbook in front of her. Trying to make sense of the work that she had to do left Lauria in a state on hopelessness, "Might as well sleep on it. May help, or it may not," As Lauria lay in bed, she began to think. Thinking of how she would do, helping Marth, Leo, Peri, and the rest with fighting their battles


	2. Preface and 1st main summon

**LAURIA'S POV**

"Oooh! You're actually here? Then th ritual actually worked? Ahem...," A woman with red hair was standing next to me, holding out a hand. I couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Whaa?" An apt response on my part.

"Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou...And thou...Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the _thee-and-thou_ type,"

Still not understanding what she was talking about, "Great to know. Now, where am I and how did I get here?!" Can't blame me for pitching a fit, right?

"What's that? You want to know where you are? And who you got here? Fair enough. You're in-"

"FOUND YOU!" Just then, an axe wielding fighter screeched across the field. He seemed to know, or at least have an intrest in this woman.

"Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already? Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow!" True to her word, said woman pulled an axe out and then proceeded to the battle field, staining the grass red. Good to know I wasn't dead, if there was bleeding about.

"C'mon. I need you alive so I can figure out what's going on," I muttered under my breath while I went over what I was wearing. A long cream coat with a gold detail covered a blue tunic and white trousers. Leather boots, gloves and a fancy belt were also present. And a massive hood covered my face. Shakily, I reached up and pushed away my fabric covering. And the sight shocked me.

I wasn't wearing my glasses, but I could see perfectly. An impressive temple-probably based off Greek mythology sat to my left. The grass gave way to an intricate design. It had most likely been there for centuries.

" _Whew,_ we took care of him. My name's Anna. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes,"

"Order of Heroes? What's that?" I couldn't help but ask this.

"We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave themthem-the fiends. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of the World of Awakening?" Anna explained

"No...but it does ring a bell," I wasn't lying about that. The nam seemed familiar.

"How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest?" I shook my head no, "There are so many more. The Emblian Empire invades these worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom!"

"I would do the same, if I could fight, that is. But what about that guy? The one who attacked," I wanted answers, but I kept getting this nagging feeling. Like I wasn't going to like what I was going to hear.

"That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom, Askr. I was desperate for help. So, I performed a summoning ceremony. And you just appeared out of nowhere. Lucky us! But there's no time to rest. We have to act fast if we're going to save our kingdom!"

"When did this Askr become my kingdom?!" My outburst was ignored.

"First things first. I summoned you here with the divine Breidablik. That's the name if this relic I brought. It fires something out of it, according to legend, but Breidablik doesn't like any now I've ever seen,"

"Clearly. It's a gun, you twit," I muttered. Its not like I didn't like her-Anna's personality was like the sun, a welcome thing-but she was a bit dim. As in, she didn't recognize what this Breidablik was.

"The legend also calls it 'the true key' which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero whp can fire it. That's what I did. And now you're here. So it's all yours now. Hopefully you can figure out how to-"

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

"Drat. More of those Emblian soldiers. I can't defeat them all by myself and you're not equipped to help me. You run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik and get out of here, Lauria!"

"Oh hell no. I'm not leaving you here. Time to use this thing," Aiming carefully, I pulled the trigger of Breidablik, expecting a bullet.

"What's that?! That bright light, coming from...,"

"I am Virion, the finest archer of the fairest of realms. Delighted to be of service," A man with light blue hair popped out of the gun-relic thing.

"How...?" I was very confused, but Anna seemed...proud.

"How'd you do that? You summoned a Hero, Lauria! You just picked up Breidablik and now you're already able to use it! But there's no time to chat now. This Virion and I need to get to fighting," And with that, the two charged into the battle. Virion shot foes from afar with a bow, and Anna still had her axe.

This time, the battle area had several walls surrounding the area, "If I were fighting, I would use the walls to hide and attack from afar...Virion! Get behind that wall and fire!" Following my order, the archer then helped himself by not getting hit, "Anna, charge in and finish this!"

"More than you bargained for?" Saying that line, she slashed the final enemy with a fancy move.

"Hardly any damage taken...A job well done, you two!" Following my comment, Anna and Virion looked at me and smiled.

"Here," Anna handed me a small bag, and it were small orbs. Very pretty orbs, " Let's see if you can summon more Heroes!"

"Uhh ok," We came up to this weird rock with a cirle shape.

"Pay 5 orbs and you can get to choose between five more," Anna pulled out a tray with five more orbs-two blue, one green, one colourless, and one red, "First one's on the house, Lauria!"

Sighing, I went with the blue and fitted it into the rock, "So, do I just fire Breidablik, or what?" She nodded and I took aim again. A deep breath and another trigger pull.

"I am Abel, a knight of Altea-or former knight, anyway. These days, I am but a shopkeeper," A lancer appeared. He looked strong, but something about this Abel rubbed me the wrong way. Like we knew each other, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Anna, pardon my asking, but who is he?"

"Abel? He's an Altean cavalier known for his sensibilty. He rode with Cain in service of Marth,"

"Marth? Why does that name sound so fami-Argh! My head!" A splitting headache hit me unexpectedly, causing me to wail in pain and sink to the ground. Before long, I passed out.

I'm not sure why I came here, really. Anna called me a 'legendary hero' but am I really that important? Before, I was just an ordianry girl-a lonely highschool student with hardly any friends. Yes, I was smart but only 'cause I kept playing Fire Emblem games... As I lay there in the tent Anna and Abel pitched for me so I could rest, I thought on what happened. It hit after a while who this Marth was. He was the King of Altea and was both powerful and wise. One of my favourites

"So...I got warped...somehow...to the Fire Emblem universe. That explains why those world names sounded so familiar. Guess my wish came true...But I got swept into this war...Oh well. Better work on some strategies for the upcoming battles,"

 **END OF PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2-Prince with Golden Wings

**MOONSET'S POV**

We-Anna, Virion, Abel, and a few others-had been marching along the path for awhile, making our way to rendezvous with someone. Anna had told me that he was a person of power, yet held a position below her. It seemed very...different from my life. But I didn't feel like protesting. Ever since my coming to this strange land, I actually felt like I belonged-which was a step up from my past life. Then, I was nobody, a face among thousands. But still, I miss the few friends I had. There's a childish hope I hold onto secretly-that I'll see my friends, or at least, hear news of them on my travels.

"Commander Anna! You're alright! Wait, who is this with you? Could it be...?" A man dressed in a similar fashion to Anna appeared. Armour scales lined his torso, and an impressive sword and sheath supported him.

 _'This must be who Anna wanted me to meet. He does look like a prince, but at the same time...,'_ I thought to myself.

"It is, Prince Alfonse! The legend is true. I raised Breidablik, and then Lauria appeared! Our Great Hero is here...and can use the divine weapon too! As for what Breidablik shoots? It's truly wonderful. It fired Heroes right out of it!"

"Unbelievable. So you're our Great Hero, come to us from another world,-"

"Lauria. My name is Lauria,"

"-Lauria. I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. A pleasure to meet you,"

"The pleasure is all mine, milord," I bowed my head to this prince. I may not know him, but I wasn't about to have my head chopped off.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon aftafter we've met, but I have need of your help. Our order is devoted to fighting the Emblian Empire, which invades worlds where Heroes are from. One of these is the World of Mystery. I have dire news,"

"Pray tell. This certainly can't be good, and I want to do my part" Alfonse smiled at me gently, appreciating my will to fight a battle that wasn't my own.

"The empire has newly taken over that world. We need to nake our way to the World of Mystery to free it! And, Commander Anna, there's one more thing. I spotted someone odd with the soldiers near here," I gave a confused look. The soldiers looked pretty weird themselves, but if Alfonse was saying that, it had to be weird, "A strange man. Not an imperial soldier. Nor a Hero from the World of Mystery now under their control,"

"A strange man, you say? Did he seem allied with the Emblian Empire?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. He wears a mask and keeps his face a secret even from them. But now, we must rush into battle. Soldiers approach!"

Just then, I noticed 3 fighters advancing on our tiny army, "A lance, axe, and sword user...Interesting. Abel, take that sword user on! Anna and Virion the lancer! Alfonse, work on that axe fighter!" Everyone I chose for the fight follwed my orders without question. Even the prince. It was a rush of power, commanding someone who was of higher position, but I didn't have time to focus on that. I was more concerned with making sure no one suffered injury. There was no healer on the field...I would have to rectify that next time I actually summoned. It still scared me that I was able to do that with no prior experience.

"..." After the battle had ended, I finally lay eyes on the mystery man that Alfonse had talked about earlier. He wore elaborate clothing and an even more elaborate mask. Definetly a noble, or something of that nature.

"Who are you, stranger? Alfonse, this must be the masked man you saw!"

"You! Tell us-are you a soldier in the Emblian Empire? If so, then you stand on the side of evil

The empire shouldn't be entering the worlds of Heroes-let alone conquering them!" It was then which I noticed that this masked man held a tome. There were two people who traveled with us who used magic, so I knew a little bit about how to identify mages, and his aura just screamed power.

"Oh, really? And I suppose you want us to close the gateways too? Hmpf. In your dreams," And then he went away.

"How dare you! Where are you going? Get back here and answer for yourself! Damn fellow. He's gone," Alfonse angrily shouted after out mystery man. Part of me wanted to chase after him and beat some answers out, but I knew I wouldn't stand a chance-I was incapable of protecting myself, however much it hurt my pride to say so. But, he did say something that caught my intrest-'gateways'.

"Those gateways he mentioned, Lauria...They connect our world to all those where Heroes live. The royalty of the Askran kingdom, like Alfonse, have the ability to open these gateways,"

"I see. But surely the Emblain Empire has a way to counter this, I'm sure. Logic points to that," I said, more to myself than out loud.

"And the royalty of the Emblian Empire are able to close the gateways," Alfonse answered my question, "Long ago, our two families worked in harmony to open and close these ways to other worlds. But then Embla began using its power for evil, leaving all of the gates open. The empire began invading those worlds. We cannot slam the fates shut. Only they can," He also answered my next question-isn't there a loophole, like Embla messing with the system. Nice to know that I had my work cut out for me.

"We can fight them, however. That's why we Askrans formed the Order of Heroes-to stop the Emblians. Now, let's hurry to the World of Mystery. Alfonse...your sister has been on a scouting mission. I fear that she may be in danger. But first, Lauria, maybe another summom? To demonstrate your skills to Alfonse?"

"Might as well," When we got to summoning ruins, as it was called, and I shelled out another set of orbs and picked out two -green and colourless, "First, the green. C'mon good fighter!"

"I'm Camilla, eldest princess from the Kingdom of Nohr. Need my protection, sweetie? Consider me yours," A wyvern rider with purple hair appeared. She seemed very protective, and I swore I could hear someone chuckling behind me. Guess I'm not using that person in the next battle.

"A princess of Nohr who dotes on her sibling, CorrinCorrin and is merciless to foes...A powerful ally indeed" I said to myself. I recognized Camilla from my old life-she was a popular character from a new Fire Emblem game-Fates. Multiple pathways to go down and certain choices could hurt you in the long run-both in the game physically and emotionally. In all, it was a great game. I personally liked Conquest, seeing as though I personally had a brother I hardly got to see in person. It's why I identified with Nohr mostlymostly-I would've fought with the people I knew for my life too, if I were Corrin.

"Wow, Lauria! How'd you know that about Camilla?" Anna was all over me, exclaiming in happiness. Alfonse stood to the side, eyes gleaming in awe.

"Don't worry about it. Now, for the colourless. Here's for a healer, a good one,"

"I am Clarine, the very talented daughter of Count Reglay of Etruria. And who, may I ask, are you?" A short girl on a horse with a staff was there in place of Camilla.

"Lauria. At least you can heal. That's good," I paused for a moment, thinking about her back story as hard as I could.

"A noble daughter of Count Reglay of Etruria. She's fond of her brother, Klein. And sje has lived a privileged life," Anna answered for me, thankfully, "Looks like you got your wishes answered, Lauri! You really are a natural at this!" Smiling both her and Alfonse congratulated me on getting my way and obtaining two useful Heroes.

With that very eventful day, the sounds of nature provioded a soothing backdrop to sleep to. But I still haddhadd a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't know when, but it would happen.


	4. Chapter 3-Proof of Power

**MOONSET'S POV**

Even more walking. Yay. Camilla,Clarine, and Abel have it so easy, being on wyverns and horses respectively. But I pushed through-I had to, for Alfonse and Anna. This time, we had to meet up with Alfonse's sister before anything bad happened to her. The worm of fear that had been plaguing my sleep was still slowly growing by the day. However, I made it apparant that I was OK. I didn't risk asking Clarine for help because 1)she may talk about it and I didn't want word of my weakness getting spread around, 2) it could mean that I would be taken out of battle and thus everyone would be at a serious disadvantage, and 3)Clarine was kind of a snob, let's be honest. I didn't say it to her face, or out loud, but I knew I wasn't the only one who thought the same of her.

"Commander Anna! Brother! What has taken you so long to get to the Wirld of Mystery?" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She seemed a very friendly person, but also a strong fighter. The lance at her side told me of her fighting prowess.

"Sorry, Sharena. We had to battle our way here," Alfonse answered her question.

"Who's this with you? Oh my! You're holding the divine relic...and it's all aglowaglow! Are you...the Great Hero? Our group has hoped beyond hope that you might cone to save us!"

"Please, calm yourself, Sharena. This is Lauria. As it turns out, the Great Hero us a talented tactician as well. We're already in good hands," Alfonse gave Sharena my introduction without my consent. Needless to say, I was a bit irritated. But then it was Sharena, his own sister, who lifted my spirits.

"But... that's amazing. And Great Hero, you're as great as I imagined. I'm going to be your number-one fan. Oh, my manners have gone right out the window. I'm Sharena, Alfonse's darling little sister," She flashed me a gentle smile.

"It's great to meet you. I'm certain that we'll be great friends, Sharena," I had to get at least one thought out. Passing a glare at him, I started to think about the situation-the war and my own problems.

"Alright, alright...," He chose to ignore my glare and instead moved to ask his sistersister about her scouting mission. Pompous ass, "Just tell us, what's the situation here?"

The mood instantly changed with Sharena's answer, "Simply put? Absolutely dreadful. The empire has taken control of a Hero from the World of Mystery," My heart dropped at the news. I didn't want this Hero to be Marth-I loved him too much to fight him, "She swoops through the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red,

"A red flier from Mystery? It sounds like Princess Minerva. This will be tough. We should bringbringa Hero who's an archer, or perhaps...,"

"Begone outsiders!" A woman in red armour with an impressive axe and riding a green wyvern flew overhead swooped down and called out, "I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon. Now, I'll warn you once-return to your world. I am boundbound to serve the Emblian Empire, and the imperial princess, Veronica, has given me an order. She has commanded that I attack a kingdom near her empire. I have no time for the likes of you."

"So this is Minerva...huh. I do not want to get on her bad side," I muttered under my breath. She read 'power' and 'don't mess with me if you know what's good for you'. A shudder ran down my spine, but it was masked by my coat. It was my favourite thing in this world-comfy, stylish and, useful! The floppy hood hid my face from both the sun and prying eyes. Only when camp was set up would I take it off. After all, I didn't like getting my hair messed up, and I work pretty damn hard on my daily braid.

Getting back on track, Alfonse responded to Minerva's words in a very different manor than what I would've done, "Princess Minerva, please hear me out. My name is Prince Alfonse, of the v run kingdom you plan to attack. I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to battle you noble Heroes," Way to go Alfonse. Using deplomacy that you forget to use on me and will probably cause me to make your day very bad if it continues further. I don't take this sort of behavior very lightly, just saying.

"I am under contract to obey Princess Veronica. There is only ONE way to release me. Prove you are stronger,"

"Must we resolve this with a battle, Princess Minerva?" Alfonse kept trying to reason with her

"Prince Alfonse! She has named her terms. We must fight-and win! Everyone, prepare for battle!" Anna stopped him _finally_ and gave the order to attack.

Fighting alongside Minerva was Palla, Catria, and Maria. The two pegasus sisters were a sword and lance user respectively and Maria a staff user. From my view point, on Camilla's wyvern, Maria and Minerva seemed to be related, and the other sisters fighters for this other princess.

Back on the ground I gave my orders, "Camilla, you're on Catria. Be sure to draw her out. Abel, follow up with taking out Palla. Clarine, support Virion as he works on Minerva and Maria!" As usual, the 4 followed my orders without fail. Clarine somehow read my mind and healed anyone who took damage. It still amazed me how much power I had over these people. Within a short amount of time, the battle had been won, and it was our victory

"Well done, Prince Alfonse. You have proved strong enough to breal our contract with Veronica. And so, we are free once more. I give you my oath that we will not attack your kingdom. Farewell," Minerva accpeted defeat and called off her attack peacefully. She was strong, sure, but when up against my tactics, she fell short.

"That completes this mission, Lauria," Alfonse told me.

"You're such an excellent tactician. Why, I think I'm going to be very fond of you," Sharena said and it warmed my heart, unlike some people. I couldn't help but glare once more at the prince.

"At least someone appreciates me and my skills," I didn't personally dislike Alfonse, but he did get on my nerves more than I would like to admit. And besides, I didn't respond well to people saying that sort of thing while I was nearby. Irked me the wrong way, if you will.

"Everyone, listen up. I've just gotten a report that Emblian soldiers are advancing on our kingdom!" Anna gave some very disturbing news.

"What? Then all of this, here-?" Alfonse was confused by this revalation

"It was just a distraction. We've left our kingdom open to attack," Sharena made the connection

Anna was the voice of reason, "What's done is done. Now, let's make haste. Back to Askr!"

There wasn't anytime to rest for we had all teamed up and started to move at a much faster pace. I was with Abel, as he expertly steered his horse foward, following the pack.


End file.
